Talk to me! Sebastian x Modern Reader
by Neko Jordan and Her Chibi
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Key: (y/f/n): Your name (h/c): Hair color (h/l): Hair length (e/c): Eye color (Oneshot)


Sebastian sighed. He felt somewhat disgusted with himself, he shouldn't be so sluggish...but, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't sleep, due to thinking of Lady (y/f/n), the new maid. He couldn't help but think of her soft (h/l) (h/c) locks, bouncing with every cheery step she took throughout the manor. And it didn't help that she had a 'glomping tendency', and he was almost always at arm's length from her, since she was the ONLY other servant in this house to do something without messing it up.

*Sebby's POV*

'I need to stop thinking about her, if I don't I'm going to drive myself crazy' I thought.

I've been telling myself this all week! It's not going to work. Ridiculous, a demon in lo-... C-could I, love her? But demons can't love, they only lust and devour...not love. I told myself this as I got ready to go prepare my master's tea before waking him up.

'Then I won't have to run into (y/f/n)'

Or at least that was what I thought before I heard music coming from the living room, not too loud, but demon senses are more sensitive than a human's. I looked in, and blushed...

*Your POV*

I yawned, not used to being up this early, but I had to do so to talk to Sebastian. He's been blushing and avoiding me, and Ciel always smirks at this...I wonder why? I pulled on my clothes and did my daily routine. After that I realized I had to do something, so I went to go sweep the living room, after grabbing my IPod of course. Yes, I somehow fell into Black Butler, but it's as if I fit in here. Of course, like any rabid fangirl would do, glomped everyone in the manor, and occasionally Grell. I put my IPod on shuffle and the song started, I smiled, and sang along.

"Every morning

As I go walking by

I feel you looking

That's why I take my time

Oh, oh, yeah

I can see what 'cha wanna do to me

You can feel it something's gonna break

Well I'm in if you're in

Let's make a big mistake

Talk to me, why won't you talk to me?

Can't you see I'm burning up

When you look like that

And I'm looking right back

Why don't you talk to me,

Walk with me, baby~"

I giggled, as I probably looked silly while dancing, but didn't care, and as the next verse came, I thought of Sebastian.

"When he's singing his song,

Well all the young girls sigh~

And we'll be wearing those things

That make a grown man cry~

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah~"

Around this verse I saw Sebastian walk in blushing, mouth agape. I giggled and now looked at him as I sang.

"I can see what 'cha wanna do to me

You can feel it something's gonna break.

Well, I'm in if you're in

Let's make a big mistake

Talk to me, why won't you talk to me?

Can't you see, I'm burning up

When you look like that

And I'm looking right back

Why don't you talk to me

Walk with me baby~"

I then realized I'd been walking towards him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Come on take me away,

I've been yours from the start

Summer nights, Summer days,

I'll be your summer heart~

Come on take me away

I've been yours from the start~…"

I then grabbed his hands in mine.

"When it's love like that,

And you look like that~"

I looked up lovingly, now blushing.

"Talk to me, why won't 'cha talk to me?

Can't you see, I'm burning up

When you look like that-at

And I'm looking right back

Why don't you talk to me, walk with me baby~

Come on take me away,

I've been yours from the start

Summer nights, summer days,

I'll be your summer heart~"

I nuzzled into his chest.

"Come on take me away,

I've been yours from the start~

Talk to me, why won't you talk to me

Can't you see I'm burning up

When you look like that

And I'm looking right back

Why don't you talk to me talk to me

Why won't 'cha talk to me?"

As the song slowed to a stop I looked up into his red eyes. I knew demons couldn't love, but the look was more loving than any human being could've given me. I smirked at his blush but he suddenly kissed me, his bush disappearing and mine growing. As I flamed a bright tomato red, he chuckled. I knew Grell would hate me for 'stealing' his Sebby-chan, but, all's far in love and war~!

*Sebastian's POV*

I smirked as she turned red and nuzzled into me.

'Oh (y/f/n) what trouble you've gotten yourself into~'


End file.
